Field of the Invention
This invention is related to naphthyl-substituted .alpha.-amino acid derivatives that are active as excitatory amino acid receptor antagonists acting at glutamate receptors, specifically N-methyl-D-aspartate ("NMDA") receptors. The invention also relates to the use of those .alpha.-amino acid derivatives as neuroprotective agents for treating cerebral ischemia caused by cerebral trauma, stroke, hypoglycemia, heart attack and surgery; as a treatment for anxiety and schizophrenia; as an analgesic and adjunct to opioid analgesia therapy; and to treat chronic neurodegenerative disorders such as Huntington's Disease, ALS, Parkinsonism, and Alzheimer's Disease.